Òû ìåíÿ íå çíàåøü
by PycaJlka
Summary: Îíè íå çíàëè, êàêàÿ îíà. Íèêòî íå çíàë. Îíà ðåøèëà ïîêàçàòü èì, ÷òî èìåííî èç ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò Âèðäæèíèÿ Óèçëè
1. Âèçãè

Ïåðåâîä. Îðèãèíàë ïîêîèòñÿ ãäå-òî â íåäðàõ ôàíôèêøåíà.íýò

Àâòîð: GinnyPotter387

Äèñêëàéìåð: Ìîÿ êëàâèàòóðà. Âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå - ïîäè, íàéäè õîçÿèíà...

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ...

**Òû ìåíÿ íå çíàåøü.**

ß óðîíèëà âèëêó. Äîñòàòî÷íî. Íåò, òû, Âèðäæèíèÿ Ìàðèÿ Óèçëè áîëüøå íå ïîñìîòðèøü íà Ãàððè è ×îó ñíîâà. ß áûñòðî ïðåêðàòèëà ðàçìàçûâàòü ïþðå ïî òàðåëêå è ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà, ñèäÿùåãî íàïðîòèâ, ÷òî áû óâèäåòü, çàìåòèë ëè îí ïðîÿâëåíèå ëþáâè ýòèõ äâîèõ. Íåò, êîíå÷íî, îí íå çàìåòèë. Îí ñëèøêîì óâëå÷¸í ýòîé ñî÷íîé êóðèíîé íîæêîé,… íî îíè âåäü ñèäÿò ñïðàâà îò íåãî!

«Èèê! » -Òàê. Íó-íó. Ãàððè õèõèêíóë îïÿòü. Äà. Õèõèêíóë. Êàê äåâ÷îíêà. ß áûñòðî ñòðåëüíóëà â íèõ âçãëÿäîì è äà, ×îó óùèïíóëà åãî çà áåäðî ñíîâà. Ïðîêëÿòüå. ß âåäü ïðèêàçàëà ñåáå íå ñìîòðåòü.

«Äæèíí?» - ß îòîðâàëà ãëàçà îò èãðèâîé ×îó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàìó.

«Äà? » Ñïðîñèëà ÿ íåâèííî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òàêàÿ. Íåâèííàÿ. ß Äæèííè Óèçëè, ñòåñíèòåëüíàÿ, ìèëàÿ è íåâèííàÿ. ß íåíàâèæó ýòî. Åñëè á ÿ òîëüêî ìîãëà âûñêàçûâàòü ñâîè ìûñëè - à ìåíÿ òîííû ìûñëåé, âèòàþùèõ â ìî¸ì ñîçíàíèè.

«Õî÷åøü åù¸ êàðòîøêè?» - Îõ.

«Îõ », - îçâó÷èëà ÿ ñâîè ìûñëè. Íó, à ÷òî åù¸ îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü? Äàâàé ðàçìàæåì ïþðå î Ãàððè è ×îó è ïðîñëåäèì çà èõ ðåàêöèåé? Ìíäà. – «Íåò, ÿ íàåëàñü, ñïàñèáî ». ß ïîëîæèëà ðóêó íà æèâîò, ÷òî áû ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ïîëíûé. Äà, ïðàâèëüíî. ß âåäü âîâðåìÿ îòîðâàëàñü îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ ×îó è Ãàððè, ïîýòîìó ìåíÿ è íå ñòîøíèëî. 

«Ààé! » - Ñìåøîê. ß óðîíèëà íà ïîë ñòàêàí ñ âîäîé. Âîçìîæíî, îí íåìíîãî òÿæåëåå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàëà, íî ýòî òîãî ñòîèëî. Âñå çàìîë÷àëè – óäèâëåíû. Õîðîøî. ß ðåøèëà íå ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ õîòü ðàç.

«Èçâèíèòå », - ñêàçàëà ÿ, ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàâ âñåì ñâîþ ñåðäå÷íóþ óëûáêó. Çàòåì, ñóçèâ ãëàçà, ÿ ïîñìîòðåëà íà ×îó è Ãàððè. Ýòî, ìîãó ñêàçàòü, óäèâèëî ïîñëåäíåãî. –» ß âñåãî ëèøü óðîíèëà ñòàêàí.» ß âñòàëà è óøëà. Íå áåñïîêîÿñü îá èõ ðåàêöèè, íå áåñïîêîÿñü îá èõ çàáîòå. 

ß âûøëà â õîëë è, äîáðàâøèñü äî ëåñòíèöå, ïîáåæàëà. ß ìîãëà ñëûøàòü õèõèõèêàíüå Ôðåäà ñ Äæîðäæåì, âîçìóùåíèå ìîåé ìàìû è çâóê îòîäâèíóâøåãîñÿ ñòóëà äà áûñòðûå øàãè Ãåðìèîíû. 

Äîñòèãíóâ ñâîåé êîìíàòû, ÿ çàêðûëà äâåðü çà ñàáîé (çàáûâ î Ãåðìèîíå). ß ñäåëàëà òàêîå, ÷òî óäèâèëî ìåíÿ. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïëà÷ó. Íî ïðè÷èíû äëÿ ýòîãî íåò. Ïî÷åìó æå ÿ ïëà÷ó? Íàâåðíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî _ÿ_ âëþáëåíà â òîãî, êîãî íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó èìåòü._ ß_ âëþáëåíà â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

***

«Äæèííè… ïîæàëóéñòà, îòêðîé äâåðü,» - âîò è ðàññóæäàþùèé ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû.

ß âçäîõíóëà, âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè è îòêðûëà äâåðü.

« Îõ, Äæèííè…» - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáíÿëà ìåíÿ è çàìåòèëà ñë¸çû. Ýòî çàñòàâèëî ïîëèòüñÿ èõ åù¸ ñèëüíåå.

« ß â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðàâäà.» - ñêàçàëà ÿ, îòîäâèãàÿñü. 

Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó è ïîòÿíóëà ìåíÿ ê êðîâàòè, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì.

« Íå áóäü òàêîé, Äæèííè. Ìû âñå âèäåëè, êàê òû âûáåæàëà èç-çà ñòîëà. È òû íèêîãäà íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëà òàê ïðåæäå.»

ß ñòàðàëàñü íå çàâûòü. Ïî÷åìó ó âñåõ ñëîæèëîñü òàêîå ìíåíèå îáî ìíå? «ß ïðîñòî…» Êàê ìíå ñêàçàòü? «×îó ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñòàùèëà øòàíû ñ Ãàððè ñåãîäíÿ.» Îò ýòîé ìûñëè ó ìåíÿ çàáîëåëà ãîëîâà.

Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëüíóëàñü. «Çíà÷èò, Ôðåä, Äæîðäæ è ÿ áûëè íå åäèíñòâåííûìè, êòî ýòî çàìåòèë?» Îíà ñêàçàëà ýòî ñåðü¸çíî, ïûòàÿñü ïîäàâèòü ñìåøîê.

«È çà ïÿòüäåñÿò ìèëü çàìåòèëè áû. Èñêëþ÷àÿ Ðîíà.» - ñêàçàëà ÿ òàê æå ñåðüåçíî. Äóìàþ, äàæå ìîè _ðîäèòåëè_ çàìåòèëè. Íî îíè ñëèøêîì âåæëèâû, ÷òî áû ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. È îíè, äîëæíî áûòü, î÷åíü âåæëèâû, åñëè îíè ïîçâîëÿò ×îó îñòàòüñÿ ó íàñ íàäîëãî. 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðûñíóëà îò ñìåõà. «ß çíàþ… Ðîí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàññåÿííûé.» Å¸ ñìåõ ïðåêðàòèëñÿ, ñìåíÿÿñü ìå÷òàòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé. Àõ. «È ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáëþ ýòî â í¸ì.» Îíà îáðàùàëàñü áîëüøå ê ñåáå, íåæåëè êî ìíå. 

ß ìîðãíóëà ïàðó ðàç. Âåñüìà áûñòðàÿ ñìåíà òåìû. 

«Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ãîâîðè òàê î ìî¸ì áðàòå.» - ïîïðîñèëà ÿ.

Òóìàí íà ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû ðàññåÿëñÿ. Îíà âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ðåàëüíîñòè. «Èçâåíè, Äæèííè. Ïðîñòî… ìû áûëè âìåñòå â òå÷åíèè ãîäà…»

«ß çíàþ, Ãåðìèîíà. ß çíàþ. Ýòî îòëè÷íî. Òû âëþáëåíà. Îí ëþáèò òåáÿ. Íàâåðíî ÷óäåñíî èìåòü òàêóþ æèçíü.» ß íå õîòåëà ãîâîðèòü ñ æàëîñòüþ ê ñåáå, ïðîñòî òàê… ïîëó÷èëîñü. È ÿ íå õîòåëà ãðóáèòü Ãåðìèîíå. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïëîõî, êîãäà íàòêíóëàñü íà å¸ óäðó÷¸ííûé âçãëÿä. ß âñÿ ñúåæèëàñü âíóòðè. ×òî ñî ìíîé? Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïðèåõàëà ×îó, ÿ ñòàëà íà âñåõ îãðûçàòüñÿ. 

«Èçâåíè, Ãåðìèîíà…»

«Íåò Äæèííè… Ýòî òû ìåíÿ èçâèíè. ß ïîâåëà ðàçãîâîð â äðóãîå ðóñëî, ÿ äóìàëà î ñåáå, êîãäà òû ïëàêàëà òóò» Âû äîëæíû ëþáèòü òàêóþ Ãåðìèîíó Ãðåíäæåð.

ß âûäàâèëà óëûáêó, è îíà óñìåõíóëàñü ñíîâà. Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ñòàëà ïðåæíåé. Ãóñòûå âîëîñû è âñ¸. Îíà áûëà óìíîé, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, «êíèæíîé», îñòðîóìíîé …Îíà áûëà îòëè÷íûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ýòî î÷åâèäíî, ïî÷åìó îíà íðàâèëàñü Ðîí íà ïðîòÿæåíèè äîëãîãî âðåìåíè. Îíà áûëà ïðåêðàñíà âíóòðè, è ýòà êðàñîòà ñîçäàâàëà êàê áóäòî ïûëàþùèé îðåîë âîêðóã íå¸. Òàê å¸ âèäèò Ðîí. Îí ñàì ñêàçàë ìíå, à èìåííî: «Êîãäà òû ëþáèøü êîãî-òî… íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò, ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû âñåãäà áóäåøü âèäåòü åãî èçíóòðè. Ãåðìèîíà – ñàìîå ïðåêðàñíîå ñîçäàíèå íà çåìëå è ÿ ëþáëþ å¸». ß ïîìíþ ñâîè ñë¸çû, êîãäà Ðîí ãîâîðèë ìíå ýòî. Îí òîãäà åù¸ ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå «Äåâ÷îíêè…» è âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâó. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ó Ðîíà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü. À íå òî ÷òî: «Òû òàêîé ãîðÿ÷èé, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ», áðåä. È, äà. ß ðåâíîâàëà. Íî ïî õîðîøåìó ðåâíîâàëà. Ìîé áðàò íå áûë íåäîçðåëûì þíöîì, îí âûðîñ è îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë õîðîøèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Èíîãäà… òàê, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Îí íå áûë ìåëîê êàê… êàê… Ãàððè. Íàïðèìåð, åñëè á ×îó âûãëÿäåëà êàê… ýýý… íó, êàê ÿ, _óâåðåíà_, îí áû íå îáðàùàë íà íå¸ ñòîëüêî âíèìàíèÿ, ñêîëüêî ñåé÷àñ. Ýòî ïðîòèâíî. Âîò òàê âîò. Ýòî ãîâîðèò ñàìî çà Ãàððè.

«Ýòî èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê Ãàððè?» - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûãèáàÿ áðîâü. Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî â íåé ñïðÿòàíû òåëåïàòè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè. 

À çà÷åì ëãàòü? «Äà.» - ñêàçàëà ÿ òâ¸ðäî. Çàòåì ïîíèçèëà òîí äî äåëîâîãî è ëåãëà íà êðîâàòü. «Ïî÷åìó îí ñ… ýòîé.»

Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëüíóëàñü: «Îíà íå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõà…»

«Îíà óæàñíà, – ïåðåáèëà ÿ å¸ – âñ¸, ÷òî ó íå¸ åñòü ýòî áëåñòÿùèå âîëîñû è îòëè÷íûå çóáû».

«ß çíàþ, èíîãäà îíà âåä¸ò ñåáÿ êàê ñíîá – ÿ ôûðêíóëà îò òàêîãî ïðåóìåíüøåíèÿ – íî, îí âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî 10 ìåñÿöåâ. Äóìàþ, îí ëþáèò å¸».

Ìîé ðîò îòêðûëñÿ. ß äóìàëà, Ãåðìèîíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ èç âñåõ, âèäèò òî, ÷òî âèæó ÿ. Ýòî íå ëþáîâü. Ýòî… ïëàòîíè÷åñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ. Áÿÿ.

«Ãåðìèîíà, ß…» - ÿ ñîáèðàëàñü ñïðîñèòü, êàê ìíå ïåðåæèòü çèìó, ïîêà _ýòà_ áûëà â íàøåì äîìå. ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî ìíå íå ïðîñòî íðàâèòñÿ Ãàððè… ÿ, ôàêòè÷åñêè, ëþáëþ åãî. Èíîãäà. ß õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå ìîãó âèäåòü èõ âìåñòå, òàê êàê ìî¸ ñåðäöå ðàçáèâàåòñÿ íà 20,000 ìàëåíüêèõ êóñî÷êîâ â îäíî ìãíîâåíüå. ß áû ñêàçàëà åé âñ¸ ýòî è ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, åñëè áû ìåíÿ íå ïðåðâàë ñòóê â äâåðü.

ß áûñòðî çàêðûëà ðîò è, íàèâíàÿ, ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïûòàÿñü íå áûòü îäåðæèìîé.

×òî, åñëè ýòî Ãàððè? ×òî, åñëè îí âñ¸ ñëûøàë? ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà è áûñòðî, ïóãàÿñü ñîáñòâåííûõ ìûñëåé, ïîæåëàëà, ÷òî áû íå êòî íè áóäü, íî Ãàððè áûë çà äâåðüþ. Åù¸ äâà óäàðà.

«Äàà-àà» Áóäü îñòîðîæíà â ñâîèõ æåëàíèÿõ.

«Äâåðü îòêðûòà» - ñêàçàëà ÿ áîëåå æåñòêî, ÷åì õîòåëà.

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âîøëà ×îó. «Êàê áû òî íè áûëî…» - ïðîáóáíèëà îíà. Êëÿíóñü, îíà âûãëÿäåëà, êàê áóäòî ñîøëà ñ îáëîæêè «PlayWizard» ß èìåþ ââèäó, îíà ïîïðàâèëà ìàêèÿæ, å¸ âîëîñû îðåîëîì îáðàìëÿëè å¸ ëèöî, å¸ ýêèïèðîâêà ïîëíîñòüþ ïîäõîäèëà ê å¸ êîìïëåêöèè è å¸ àêêóðàòíî âûùèïàííûå áðîâè áûëè ñëåãêà íàõìóðåíû, äåëàÿ å¸ âçãëÿä áîëåå ñåðäèòûé è áîëåå ñêóïîé… åñëè âîçìîæíî.

ß ìåäëåííî âçäîõíóëà è äîñ÷èòàëà äî 10.

«ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü òåáå,» - ×îó ïðîäåëàëà óäèâèòåëüíóþ âåùü ñî ñâîèì ãîëîñîì – «×òî òâîÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ âñïûøêà çà îáåäîì… íó, åñëè ýòî áûëî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìû ñ Ãàððè… îáùàëèñü, òî, èçâèíè». Îíà ñêàçàëà âñ¸ ýòî íå ïðåêðàùàÿ âûêîâûðèâàòü ãðÿçü èç-ïîä èäåàëüíî ÷èñòûõ è íàìàíèêþðåííûõ íîãòåé.

«Õîðîøî,» - íà÷àëà áûëî ÿ 

«ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû èìååøü íåáîëüøèå âèäû íà íåãî, Äæèííè. Ïðîñòî… Íå áóäü íàðêîìàíêîé áîëüøå. Êàê, _÷¸ðò_».

Ýòà äåâî÷êà áûëà ñåðü¸çíî ÏÌÑ-èíã (This girl was seriously PMS-ing. ??) È, åñëè áû ÿ áûëà áîëåå îòêðîâåííà è æåñòîêà, îíà áû ïîæåëàëà ìíå ñìåðòè.

«Ó ìåíÿ íåò âèäîâ íà íåãî, è»

«Íå âàæíî. Èçâèíè. Îí äîâîëüíî õîðîø, ïðàâäà?» - Ñïðîñèëà ×îó, âñ¸ åù¸ íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò íîãòåé.

Äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîø? ×òî? Îõ. Äîøëî. Ïðîêëÿòûé Ãàððè. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ïîïðîñèë å¸ ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ. 

«Äà óæ. Òåïåðü ìîæåøü ïðîäîëæèòü âîñõèùàòüñÿ ñîáîé â çåðêàëå. Èçâèíè, ÷òî îòíÿëà ó òåáÿ 10 ìèíóò, âåðòèõâîñòêà». ß ñëûøàëà äûõàíèå Ãåðìèîíû. ×òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? … Íå çíàþ ÷òî, íî ìíå ýòî _ïîíðàâèëîñü_.

×îó íàêîíåö-òî ïîäíÿëà ñâîè ñóçèâøèåñÿ, óãðîæàþùèå, ò¸ìíûå è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïóãàþùèå ãëàçà íà ìåíÿ: «Îñòîðîæíî, Äæèííè Óèçëè».

Êîøêà âûïóñòèëà êîãîòêè. 

ß òàê æå ñóçèëà ñâîè ãëàçà, õîòÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü äàëüøå. «Äà óæ, ïîáåðåãóñü. Íî ×îó…» - ÿ ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è çàäóìàëàñü íà ìãíîâåíüå, ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèäàòü ãëàçàì èñêðåííîñòü – «_Òû íå ïîñëåäíÿÿ_».

Äîëè ñåêóíäû åé õâàòèëî, ÷òî áû ïîãàñèòü âñïûøêó âîëíåíèÿ â ãëàçàõ. Íî ÿ çàìåòèëà. Îíà áûëà îáåñïîêîåíà.

ß, Äæèííè Óèçëè, áûëà îòêðîâåííà. ß áûëà… ýýý, ìàããëîâñêîå âûðàæåíèå. Â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. Èëè ÷òî-òî òèïà òîãî.

ß âçÿëà âåðõ íàä ×îó. È ìíå âñ¸ ðàâíî, åñëè Ãàððè áóäåò ðóãàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, çàùèùàÿ åãî äðàãîöåííîñòü… ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íàâñåãäà çàïîìíþ ýòîò ïóãëèâûé îãîí¸ê â å¸ ãëàçàõ. Îí îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî è îíà çàïîìíèò ìîè ñëîâà.

Ýòà âñïûøêà ïîìîãëà ìíå áûòü îò÷àñòè ñïîêîéíîé â ýòó íî÷ü.

Íàäåþñü íà ðåâüþ! Ìîæíî áåçæàëîñòíûå :)


	2. Ìî¸ ïîëîæåíèå óõóäøàåòñÿ

** Ãëàâà 2**

**_ Î ×îó: Îíà íà÷àëà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè çèìîé, êîãäà òîò ó÷èëñÿ íà øåñòîì êóñå. Îíè ïðîâîäèëè âñ¸ âðåìÿ âìåñòå âïëîòü äî ñåíòÿáðÿ. Ãàððè ñêó÷àë áåç ×îó íà ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó.Îíè âñòðå÷àëèñü òîëüêî ïî âûõîäíûì – â Õîãñìèäå. Ìèññèñ Óèçëè óçíàëà îá ýòîì è ïðåäëîæèëà ×îó îòïðàçäíîâàòü âìåñòå ñ íèìè è ñ Ãàððè Ðîæäåñòâî âìåñòå. Íó ðàçâå ýòî íå ìèëî? *õè-õè* _**

*** 

_ Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as I know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_

_ --Gloria Gaynor "I Will Survive"_

ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåðþ â Àä. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âîêðóã ìåíÿ. 

Ñåé÷àñ 8:03 è êòî-òî êîëîòèò ïî ìîåé äâåðè. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü â êðîâàòè è çàòûêàþ óøè, â òùåòíîé ïîïûòêå áëîêèðîâàòü ëüþùèéñÿ íà ìåíÿ çâóê. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî íà êàíèêóëàõ, ïðåäå âñåãî, ìîæíî îòîñïàòüñÿ!

*Çâóê óäàðîâ*

Àððð! Êòî-òî î÷åíü íàñòûðíûé. «×òî? ×ÒÎ?!» ß êðè÷àëàî÷åíü ðàññåðæåííî.

Êòî áû òàì íå áûë ó äâåðè, îí âîñïðèíÿë ìîé êðèê, êàê ïðèãëàøåíèå âîéòè. ß îñòàâèëà ãëàçà çàêðûòûìè, ñ ðàñ÷¸òîì, ÷òî ýòî Ðîíó íàäî ÷òî-òî ñðî÷íî óçíàòü…

«Äæèííè» ß ïîäïðûãíóëà â êðîâàòè, ñáèâàÿ êàêèå-òî âåùè â ïðîöåññå, óäàðèëàñü íîãîé î ïðèêðîâàòíûé ñòîëèê. Ýòî áûë Ãàððè. Ãàððè áûë â ìîåé êîìíàòå â 8:04 óòðà. Î Áîæå, ìîè âîëîñû! ß íåìåäëåííî ïðîâåëà ïÿòåðí¸é ïî ãîëîâå, íî, óâåðåíà, ýòî íå ïîìîãëî. Îí ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñòðàííî ïàðó ñåêóíä ìèãàÿ, à ïîîì ïðîäîëæèë.

«Óõ…» - îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ñòðàííî – «ß õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü î ×îó»

ß ïðîñòîíàëà. ß äîëæíà áûëî ïðåäâèäåòü ýòîò âèçèò. Ïî êàêîé òàêîé åù¸ ïðè÷èíå Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìîã áûòü â ìîåé êîìíàòå, êîíå÷íî, òîëüêî ïîãîâîðèòü î… _íåé_.

«Ñëóøàé, Ãàððè. ß çíàþ, îíà òâîÿ ïîäðóãà… è ÷òî òû äîëæåí» - ÿ ñäóëàëà ïàóçó íà ñåêóíäó, à ïîòîì ñ íåêîòîðûì ñàðêàçìîì ïðîäîëæèëà – «çàùèùàòü å¸, íî òû ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååøü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, òàê ÷òî íå íà÷èíàé ðóãàòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ» Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. Ïîõîæå, îí áûë ïîðÿäêîì óäèâë¸í, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñåðü¸çíî ãîâîðèòü ïðè í¸ì áåç âñÿêîãî õèõèêàíüÿ, èëè îñòîâàÿñü íà ìåñòå, à íå óáèãàÿ, èëè… âîîáùåì, òî, ÷òî ÿ îáû÷íî äåëàëà â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè.

«Âîîáùå-òî» - íà÷àë îí íåìíîãî ãðîçíî – «ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îíà ïðèíîñèëà èçâèíåíèÿ â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, íî òû ñîðâàëàñü íà íåé»

«ÍÅÒ. Òû _íè÷åãî_ íå çíàåøü, î ÷¸ì ìû ãîâîðèëè, òû _íè÷åãî _íå çíàåøü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. ×îó áûëà ãðóáà ñî ìíîé… Òàê ÷òî íå âòîðãàéñÿ íà _ìîþ_ òåððèòîðèþ è íå íà÷èíàé ãîâîðèòü ñî _ìíîé _î òîì, î ÷¸ì ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååøü». Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ áûëà â áåøíñòâå – íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàòü. Îí âèäåë, êàê ÿ âñêèïàþ îò áåøåíñòâà. Ó íåãî íåò ïðàâ òàê ãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé. Î òîì, ÷òî _ ÿ_ ñîðâàëàñü íà íåé.

Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä. ß âîñïðèíÿëà ýòî, êàê êîìïëèìåíò. «×îó âñ¸ ïåðåäàëà ìíå, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèëà, è òû å¸ î÷åíü îáèäåëà» - Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ, ÷òî ïðèâåëî ìåíÿ â åù¸ áîëüøåå ðàçäðàæåíèå. Íî ÿ ïåðåáèëà åãî.

«È _òû_ åé ïîâåðèë», - ÿ âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé – «Òû äåéñòâèòåüíî íå çíà…»

«ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ òû – ìàëåíüêàÿ ñóêà» - Ãàððè ãîâîðèë ÷åðåç ñòèñíóòûå çóáû.

ß îòêðûëà ðîò, íî íå èçäàëà íè çâóêà, è âíåçàïíî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñë¸çû íà ãëàçàõ. ß íå ïîçâîëþ èì óïàñòü. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òî áû îí âèäåë, êàê åãî ñëîâà âîçäåéñòâîâàëè íà ìåíÿ. ß íà ñåêóíäó çàêðûëà ãëàçà, â íàäåæäå çàòîëêíóòü ñë¸çû îáðàòíî, íî ýòî âîçûìåëî îáðàòíûé ýôôåêò, è ñëåçà ñòåêëà ïî ùåêå. Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë âñòðåâîæåííûì. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí íå ïðî÷ü âçÿòü ñâîè ñëîâà íàçàä. Âñ¸ ðàâíî. Îí ñêàçàë ýòî- âîò ýòî âàæíî. Îí ñäåëàë øàã êî ìíå, íî ÿ ïðîòåñòóþùå âûòÿíóëà ðóêó. 

«Îíà ìåíÿåò òåáÿ, à òû ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àåøü» - øåïòàëà ÿ åãî èçó÷àþùèì, ïðîíèêàþùèì çåë¸íûì ãëàçàì, ìîåìó âèäåíèþ, ñëåãêà ðàçìûòîìó îò íåäàâíèõ ñë¸ç.

«Äæèííè, ÿ…»

«Óáèðàéñÿ», - ìîé ãîëîñ äðîæàë – «Óáèðàéñÿ ê ÷¸ðòó èç ìîåé êîìíàòû».

Îí ñìåðèë ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òî áû óéòè, ñóÿ ðóêè â êàðìàíû.

×åðåç ñåêóíäó äâåðü çà íèì çàêðûëàñü. ß ðóõíóëà íà êðîâàòü, õîðîíÿ ëèöî â ïîäóøêå è çàïëàêàëà, ðûäàíèÿ îâëàäåëè ìîèì òåëîì. 

Äóìàþ, ÿ ïëàêàëà îêîëî äåñÿòè ìèíóò, êîãäà ÿ ñíîâà óñëûøàëà ñòóê â äâåðü.

«Óáèðàéòåñü» - ïðîõðèïåëà ÿ ãîëîñîì, ïðèãëóøåííûì èç-çà ïîäóøêè.

«Äæèííè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìîãó ÿ âîéòè?» Ýòî áûë Ðîí. Ïðîêëÿòüå. Îí ñëûøàë, êàê ÿ ïëàêàëà. 

ß áûñòðî âûòåðëà ãëàçà è âñòàëà. Íàäåþñü, ëèöî íå ñëèøêîì êðàñíîå, õîòÿ, êàêîé òàì… 

«Äà… Ìîæåøü âîéòè».

Ðîí ìåäëåííî îòêðûë äâåðü è çàêðûë ñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî âîøåë. 

«×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? »- ñïðîñèë îí. 

Íó, ÿ íå ñîáèðàëàñü ãîâîðèòü åìó. Ïîñëåäíåé ìîåé ìûñëüþ áûëî áåæàòü ïëàêàòü ê áðàòèêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íàçâàë ìåíÿ ñóêîé. 

«×òî òû õî÷åøü, Ðîí?» - ñïðîñèëà ÿ õîëîäíûì ãîëîñîì.

«Äæèííè, ïðåêðàùàé êîìåäèþ, ÿ çíàþ, òû ïûòàåøüñÿ áûòü æåñòîêîé, íî ýòî íå ñðàáîòàåò, äîãîâîðèëèñü?»

Íåò. Íåò, îí íå çíàåò. Îí íå çíàåò ìåíÿ ñîâñåì; íèêòî íå çíàåò. Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè á çíàëè, òî ïîíÿëè áû, ÷òî ÿ _äàâíî íå â ïîðÿäêå_. Íî íèêòî íå âèäèò, òàê êàê íå ïûòàåòñÿ. «Ñëóøàé, Ðîí, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå òâî¸ äåëî»

«Äæèííè, åñëè òåáÿ îáèäåëè, ýòî ìî¸ äåëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû òîãî íå çàñëóæèâàåøü. Òû ìîÿ ñåñòðà è ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ»

Òàê, òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî Ðîí ñêàçàë ýòî, òàê êàê ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáëþñü è îòêðîþ åìó ñâîþ äóøó, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî ÷åðòîâñêè ìèëîå. È çíàåòå ÷òî? Îí ïðàâ. Ïðîêëÿòüå. 

ß ÷óòü óëûáíóëàñü, ñìÿã÷àÿñü îò åãî ãîëîñà. Â ìèìîë¸òíîì ïîðûâå áëàãîäàðíîñòè ÿ ïîäíÿëàñü è îáíÿëà åãî, íàïðÿæ¸ííîãî. Ðîíó òðåáîâàëàñü ñåêóíäà, ÷òî áû îïðàâèòüñÿ îò íåîæèäàííîé íåæíîñòè, è òîãäà îí òîæå ñæàë ìåíÿ â îáúÿòüÿõ. Ïîñëå îí ñêàçàë: «Íó, òåïåðü òû ìîæåøü ìíå âñ¸ ðàññêàçàòü, ïîæàëóéñòà?»

ß ñäåëàëà ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ. Ýòî áóäåò äëèííàÿ èñòîðèÿ. ß îïóñòèëàñü íà êðîâàòü, Ðîí ñåë ðÿäîì. ß íà÷àëà ðàññêàç ñî â÷åðàøíåãî çàïîçäíèâøåãîñÿ îáåäà.

«Ïàà… ïàààä… ïîäîæäè». – Ðîí íà÷àë ãëóïî õèõèêàòü. Îõ, íåò. Äî íåãî äîøëî. «×îó ÷óòü íå ñòÿíóëà øòàíû ñ Ãàððè?!! Êàê, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè, ÿ ñìîã ïðîïóñòèòü _òàêîå_?» Ðîí ñïðîñèë ýòî, äåðæàñü çà æèâîò îò ñìåõà.

ß âçäîõíóëà, è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ê äîëãîìó îæèäàíèþ, ïîêà îí íå óñïîêîèòñÿ. ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, Ðîí? Òû ïðîïóñòèë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ýòî óáèâàåò ìåíÿ èçíóòðè. «Íå çíàþ» - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ.

Íàêîíåö, Ðîí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê åãî âåñåëüþ. ß îòâåñèëà åìó «ñìåðòåëüíûé âçãëÿä». Âñ¸ ñêàçàííîå ðàíåå ñòàëî çàáûòî. 

«Îó… ïðîêëÿòüå. Äæèííè, îí… îí áîëüøå òåáå íå íðàâèòüñÿ, òàê âåäü?»

Åù¸ îäèí «ñìåðòåëüíûé âçãëÿä».

«Î íåò… Èçâèíè Äæèí, ÿ íå ïîäóìàë».

«Ýòî î÷åâèäíî» - ÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî åù¸ áîëå ðàçäðàæåííî, ÷åì ðàíåå. Åñëè áû ÿ ñìîãëà çàáûòü îá åãî êîðîííîé ôðàçå «ÿ íå ïîäóìàë».

Ðîí çàêóñèë ãóáó. «Îõ, Äæèíí, íå çëèñü ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïðîñòî… Ïðîñòî ïðîäîëæàé ðàññêàç»,

ß âçäîõíóëà. Íó… ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå âûñìåèâàë ìåíÿ, êàê îáû÷íî äåëàþò áëèçíåöû. È, òàê êàê ÿ òàêàÿ «ìÿãêàÿ», òî ñäàëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà.

Âñêîðå ìîé ãîëîñ ñòàë ñîâñåì õðèïëûì, íî ÿ, íàêîíåö, ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëà.

«…îí íå âûñëóøàë ìåíÿ, íî çàòî íàçâàë 'ìàëåíüêîé ñóêîé' è…»

«×ÒÎ ÇÀ %$#» Ðîí _íèêîãäà_ íå ãîâîðèë ïðè ìíå òàêèõ ñëîâ. ß èìåþ ââèäó, ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ â æèçíè. Ãåðìèîíà ìíå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî Ðîí äåéñòâèòåëüíî êðåïêî ðóãàåòñÿ, êîãäà â ÿðîñòè.

«ß óáüþ ýòîãî óáëþäêà. Ïðàâäà, óáüþ» Ðîí ìåðÿë øàãàìè êîìíàòó, åãî ãëàçà îêðóãëèëèñü. «Íåò… íåò. Ñíà÷àëà ìíå íàäî åãî ïîìó÷èòü, äààà… Íàøëþ íà íåãî _ Êðóöèóñ_. Âîçìîæíî, íåñêîëüêî ðàç. À ïîòîì çàêåäàâðþ ê ÷¸ðòîâîé áàáóøêå… íî, ÿ íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüíî. Ìîæåò, ñòîèò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñòàðûì äîáðûì ìàããëîâñêèì ñïîñîáîì? Èíòåðåñíî, ó íàñ åñòü î÷åíü áîëüøîé íîæ? Ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè íåò, ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ…»

«ÐÎÍ!» Â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ áûëà ñåðü¸çíà íàïóãàíà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åìó îáèäíî çà ìåíÿ, íî íå äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè! Îí ñòàë ïîõîäèòü íà ñóìàñøåäøåãî!

«Ðîí… ÿ òîæå íåíàâèæó Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ… Íî òû íå ìîæåøü, íå ìîæåøü _ óáèòü åãî_. ß âïèëàñü ãëàçàìè â áðàòà, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî ýòî ïðîòðåçâèò åãî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí âûáåæèò íà óëèöó è áóäåò êèäàòüñÿ íà êàæäîãî, êòî ïðîèçíåñ¸ò ñëîâî «Ãàððè» èëè «Ïîòòåð». 

Ðîí, êàæåòñÿ, ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ. Îí âçäîõíóë, è ñåë îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü. Íî ÿ íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî.

«Îêåé. ß íå áóäó _ óáèâàòü åãî_. ß ïðîñòî èçîáüþ åãî. … Äî ïîòåðè ïóëüñà».

×ÒÎ?? «ÍÅÒ! » - Êðèêíóëà ÿ. «Íåò… Òû èëè ìîè îñòàëüíûå áðàòüÿ íå äîëæíû ðóãàòüñÿ ñ íèì. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òî áû îí äóìàë, áóäòî ÿ íóæäàþñü â âàøåé îïåêå. Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî!»- ïàíèêîâàëà ÿ.

«×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó 'ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî'?» - ñïðîñèë Ðîí ñêåïòè÷åñêè. È ïî÷åì Ðîí çàñûïàåò, êîãäà êòî-òî ãîâîðèò?

«Ïîñëóøàé… íè÷åãî. Ïðîñòî… âåäè ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî, èä¸ò? Íå ãîâîðè åìó íè÷åãî».

Ðîí ìèãíóë. «Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òî áû ÿ îáùàëñÿ êàê ñ äðóãîì ñ ïàðíåì, êîòîðûé íàçâàë ìîþ ñåñòðó ñóêîé?»

ß âûêàòèëà ãëàçà. «Äà! Â ÷¸ì ïðîáëåìà?»

«Íó, ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó. 'Ýé, Ãàððè… òû íàçâàë Äæèííè ñóêîé, äà? Ëàäíî, ïîéä¸ì ëó÷øå â êâèääè÷ ñûãðàåì' Òàê, äà?» - ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ïîäíèìàÿ áðîâè.

_ Ïàðíè._

«Ðîí, íå áóäü áîëâàíîì»

Äà, ïîõîæå, ÿ ïîïðîñèëà åãî î íåâûïîëíèìîì… Èëè îí íóæäàåòñÿ â îáúÿñíåíèè?

«Ñëóøàé… ïðîñòî ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî òåáå íå ãîâîðèëà… èëè…ýýý, ÷òî ÿ ñîëãàëà».

«Íó, è òû ñîëãàëà?»

«Íåò».

Ðîí âîçâ¸ë ðóêè ê íåáó «_Äåâ÷îíêè!_»

ß ìîë÷àëà. Íî âíåçàïíî, îäíà ìûñëü ïîñåòèëà ìåíÿ. «Ðîííè…» Òàê åãî íàçûâàëè â äåòñòâå. «Ïîæàëóéñòà?»

«Íó…» - íà÷àë îí. Îõ… îí_ ïî÷òè _ïîïàë.

«Ïîæàààëóéñòà?» âíîâü ïðîñêóëèëà ÿ, èìèòèðóÿ ïîäñòóïàþùèå ñë¸çû.

Îí âçäîõíóë, è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïîïàëñÿ. «Õîðîøî… ÿ íå ñêàæó åìó íè÷åãî. Íî åñëè îí ñíîâà çàñòàâèò òåáÿ ïëàêàòü…»

Âíîâü îêàçàâøèñü ðÿäîì ñ áðàòîì, ÿ ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ù¸êó. Â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ áûëà åìó î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà. Âèäèò Áîã, Ôðýä ñ Äæîðäæåì óæå íàïðàâëÿëèñü áû ê Ãàððè ñ íå ñàìûìè äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûìè íàìåðåíüÿìè. «Ñïàñèáî òåáå!»

«Äà-äà…» - ïðîáóáíèë Ðîí. «À òåïåðü… Îòëèïíè îò ìåíÿ!» Îí, ñìåÿñü, øóòëèâî îòòîëêíóë ìåíÿ. Â îòâåò ÿ òîæå çàñìåÿëàñü, ïî÷òè çàáûâ î íåäàâíèõ ñëåçàõ. Ïî÷òè.

***

ß âçäîõíóëà, óñëûøàâ, êàê áëèçíåöû ïîäíèìàþòñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Âåñü çàâòðàê ÿ ïðîñèäåëà ñ æóðíàëîì íà ñòîëå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìàìà ïîâåðèëà â ìîþ ñêàçêó î «ìíå áûëî ïëîõî â÷åðà». Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûë ãëóïûé ïîñóïîê. Íî ïðîïóñêàòü åù¸ è çàâòðàê, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íàçâàë ìåíÿ ñóêîé… ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ñäåðæàòü ñë¸çû, ñëó÷èñü åù¸ ÷òî. Õîòÿ, ÿ äîëæíà áûòü ñèëüíîé. Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïîñòàâèëà òî÷êó… èëè êðåñò íàä ñâîåé ïðîøëîé æèçíüþ. … È íà ìå÷òå î Ãàððè… óóõ.

Íàäåþñü, ÿ íå âðó ñåáå.

«Äæèííè?»

Âñ¸-òàêè âðó.

Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàâòå ðåâüþøêè! 


	3. Çàáàâíîå íè î ÷¸ì

Ãëàâà 3.

«Äæèííè?» - Ñêàçàë Ãàððè äâàæäû ïîñòó÷àâøèñü â äâåðü. Òàêîå óæå áûëî è ìíå ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.

Îõ, _ êàê _ íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.

«ß æå ïðîñèëà îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå» - âûäàâèëà ÿ ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû, ÷åðïàÿ ñèëû èç ñîáñòâåííûõ ñëîâ. Âîçìîæíî, âñÿ ýòà êàøà èìåíóåìàÿ êàê «Íîâàÿ-Äæèííè-Âûõîäèò-Íà-Òðîïó-Âîéíû» íå òàêàÿ óæ è ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ.

«Äæèííè, âïóñòè ìåíÿ, ïîçâîëü âñ¸ îáúÿñíèòü».

«ÎÁÚßÑÍÈÒÜ ×ÒÎ, ÃÀÐÐÈ? ÒÎ, ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ ÒÛ ÍÀÇÂÀË ÌÅÍß, ÊÀÊ ÍÀÇÂÀË? Î, ÄÀ, ß ÇÍÀÞ ÎÄÍÎ ÁÎËÜØÎÅ ÎÁÚßÑÍÅÍÈÅ» - êðè÷àëà ÿ óïåðøèñü ðóêàìè â áîêà. 

«Äà, Äæèíí…ß… ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî áûë íå ïðàâ. ß ïðîñòî… ïðîñòî… òû ìîæåøü âïóñòèòü ìåíÿ?» - ñêàçàë Ãàððè èç-çà äâåðè. Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë îáåñïîêîåíî è íåòåðïåëèâî. ß âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è çàäàëàñü âîïðîñîì, ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî äåëàþ … è îòêðûëà. À Ãàððè, êîòîðûé, äîëæíî áûòü, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê äâåðè, óïàë ê ìîèì íîãàì.

ß îùóùàëà ïüÿíÿùåå ÷óâñòâî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà, ïîêà îí ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ… íî, îí áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ è çàêðûë äâåðü çà ñîáîé.

ß æäàëà. 

«Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã âçÿòü ñâîè ñëîâà íàçàä, ïîâåðü, ÿ áû âçÿë. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó, è ñîáèðàþñü ïðèíåñòè òåáå ñâîè ñàìûå ñåðäå÷íûå èçâèíåíèÿ. ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, çà òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü è çà òî, êàê ÿ íàçâàë òåáÿ. Äæèííè òû íå… _ñóêà _» - Ýòî ñëîâî îí ïðîèçí¸ñ ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì, áóäòî íå âåðÿ, ÷òî ñäåëàë ýòî – « Òû íèêîãäà òàêîé íå áûëà. Òû ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ, è î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ, è óìíàÿ… çàáàâíàÿ, è òû ÷óäåñíûé ÷åëîâåê. È… òû ïðàâà, îíà ìåíÿåò ìåíÿ… è ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê òàêîå ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ».

ß çíàþ.

«Êîãäà òðèî «Ðîí-Ãåðìèîíà-Ãàððè» ñìåíèëîñü íà «Ðîí-Ãåðìèîíà»… ÿ ïðèø¸ë ê òåáå è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëó÷øå. Òû âñåãäà ïîìîãàëà ìíå â ýòîì. Â îáùåì, ñïàñèáî. È Äæèííè, ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü. ß íå çíàþ, êàê òàêîå ñëó÷èëîñü è äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷ó, ÷òî áû âñ¸ ñòàëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó».

Ãàððè ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòî íà îäíîì äûõàíèè, è ÿ åãî ïîíÿëà. Òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñî ìíîé â òîò ìîìåíò òðóäíî îïèñàòü. ß… óëåòàëà.

«Íå áëàãîäàðè ìåíÿ» - ýòî áûëî ñëîâíî îòãîâîðêîé. Èãíîðèðîâàíèåì âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë. ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî ìíå åù¸ ñêàçàòü â îòâåò íà… _ýòî_.

«Íå áëàãîäàðèòü…?» - Ãàððè âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâó, ÿâíî ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà ýòî îí áëàãîäàðèë ìåíÿ.

Çà÷åì åìó ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäåòü òàê ÷åðòîâñêè ñåêñóàëüíî?

«Çà ïîìîùü òåáå?» - ÿ ñêàçàëà ýòî âîïðîñèòåëüíûì òîíîì, ïîäðàçóìåâàÿ «Òû áûë â ñåáå, êîãäà ãîâîðèë ýòî?».

«Îó… Äæèííè, êîíå÷íî, ÿ äîëæåí áëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ, Òî åñòü, ýòî âðåìÿ áûëî îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ â ìîåé æèçíè… ×îó è ÿ…» - ÿ ñêðèâèëàñü ïðè óïîìèíàíèè îá ýòîé – « ìû ñ íåé íèêîãäà íå îáùàëèñü òàê, êàê ñ òîáîé. Ìû íèêîãäà ñ íåé ïðîñòî íå ëåæàëè âû òðàâå è íå ãîâîðèëè, ñìîòðÿ íà îáëàêà. Íå ãîâîðèëè òàê äîëãî, ÷òî çà îáëàêàìè ïîêàçûâàëèñü çâ¸çäû».

ß óëûáíóëàñü, âñïîìèíàÿ ýòè âðåìåíà. Ìû áûëè… ïðàêòè÷åñêè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè. Â íåêîòîðûå ìîìåíòû ìû èìè ñòàíîâèëèñü. È ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ïî÷åìó ïðîèçâîæó íà _âñåõ_ òàêîé ýôôåêò.

«Êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå âñòðåòèë òåáÿ… òû ïîêàçàëàñü ìíå òàêîé ñòåñíèòåëüíîé. Òîãäà ÿ íå çíàë, êàêàÿ òû íà ñàìîì äåëå»- ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè.

Îí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååò, êàê îøèáàåòñÿ ñåé÷àñ.

«Íó, íèêòî íå çíàåò êàêàÿ ÿ… ðàçâå íå òàê, Ãàððè?»

«×òî… _÷òî?_» Äæèíí, ïåðåñòàíü, ÿ çíàþ òåáÿ… î ÷¸ì òû ãîâîðèøü…»

_ Îé, ïîæàëóéñòà. _

«ÍÅÒ. Òû íå çíàåøü ìåíÿ… Òû íè÷åãî îáî ìíå íå çíàåøü. È íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ. È çíàåøü ïî÷åìó, Ãàððè? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû… è îñòàëüíûå ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðÿçëè â ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ… Óøëè ñ ãîëîâîé â _ñâîþ _æèçíü… È âîçìîæíî, ÿ íå òàêàÿ óæ è õîðîøàÿ, êàê _ âû _äóìàåòå. Òû íå çíàåøü, êàêîâî ýòî. È íå óçíàåøü». ß ãîâîðèëà î òîì, ÷òî êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðîñòûì è åñòåñòâåííûì. À îí âûãëÿäåë… ïîòðÿñ¸ííûì.

«Äæèíí… î ÷¸ì òû ãîâîðèøü?» - ñíîâà ïûòàëñÿ Ãàððè - «ß _âñåãäà _çàìå÷àë òåáÿ… ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü…»

ß ïîäòîëêíóëà åãî ê äâåðè. «ß îñòàíîâëþ òåáÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì òû ñêàæåøü î÷åíü áîëüøóþ _ëîæü_… È îíà îáèäèò ìåíÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì ëþáîå ãðóáîå ñëîâî» - ñêàçàëà ÿ, çàõëîïûâàÿ äâåðü ïåðåä åãî ëèöîì.

Òîëüêî âîò îíà íå õëîïíóëà.

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñäåëàòü è âûñòàâèë ðóêó âïåð¸ä, íå äàâàÿ äâåðè çàêðûòüñÿ è çàáèðàÿ òå ñåêóíäû, â êîòîðûõ ÿ òàê íóæäàëàñü.

«ß íå îòïóùó òåáÿ, Äæèííè. Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òû çíà÷èøü äëÿ ìåíÿ, âåäü òàê?» - ÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî áåçðàçëè÷íî. - «ß èìåþ â âèäó, -ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè – ýòî âûãëÿäèò, êàê áóäòî òû óáåãàåøü îò ìåíÿ… À ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òî áû ýòî ïðîèçîøëî».

ß ñòîÿëà íàïðîòèâ íåãî, è åãî ñëîâà ïðîòåêàëè ñêâîçü ìåíÿ. Íî ÿ íå áûëà óâåðåííà, ÷òî ïîñòèãàþ èõ ñìûñë.

«ß çíàþ, çàâòðà çíàìåíàòåëüíûé äåíü äëÿ Óèçëè… Ñî÷åëüíèê. Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå çëèñü íà ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàåøü ÷òî? ß ñêó÷àþ ïî òîìó âðåìåíè, ÷òî ìû ïðîâåëè âìåñòå. Áîëüøóþ åãî ÷àñòü ìû ïîòðàòèëè íà ðàçãîâîðû íè î ÷¸ì. Íî òû äîëæíà çíàòü, ÷òî âñ¸ ýòî «íè÷åãî» çíà÷èò äëÿ ìåíÿ î÷åíü ìíîãî. Òàê ÷òî, ñïàñèáî».

Îí çàêðûë äâåðü î÷åíü êñòàòè, òàê êàê îíà óäåðæàëà ìåíÿ â âåðòèêàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè.

Íåëüçÿ îïèñàòü ñëîâàìè òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ó ìåíÿ â äóøå.

***

Âîò è êîíåö ãëàâû. Ñëåäóþùàÿ áóäåò áîëüøîé è êðàñèâîé J âñìûñëå, çàáàâíîé. Íàäåþñü, âàì ïîðàâèòüñÿ.


	4. Ýòè ãëóïûå òðàäèöèè

** Ãëàâà 4**

Ðîíàëüä Àðòóð Óèçëè… ÒÛ ÇÀÑÐÀÍÅÖ!

«Êàêîãî…? Äæèííè, ñâÿòûå íåáåñà, çà ÷òî òû ìåíÿ òàê?» - ñïðîñèë Ðîí ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîëó÷èë îò ìåíÿ ïîäçàòûëüíèê. – «Ìíå è òàê îò Ãåðìèîíû äîñòàëîñü!»

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ðåïëèêà ñèëüíî ðàññìåøèëà ìåíÿ. Íàâåðíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà áûëà ïðîèçíåñåíà î÷åíü ñåðü¸çíûì òîíîì. 

«À êàê áóäòî òû íå çíàåøü» - ðàçäðàæåííî çàÿâèëà ÿ, çàáåãàÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó.

«Íå çíàþ!» - Ðîí õîòåë ñõâàòèòü ìåíÿ íî, âûòÿíóâ ðóêó, ïîéìàë ëèøü âîçäóõ. – «Äà ÷òî ñ âàìè, æåíùèíû?!»

ß çàõëîïíóëà çà íèì äâåðü. «À ÷òî ñ âàìè, ìóæ÷èíû? Íå ìîæåòå ñîõðàíèòü ÷¸ðòîâ ñåêðåò!»

«Äà î ÷¸ì òû? Õâàòèò ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè… îò ýòîãî ó ìåíÿ áîëèò ãîëîâà» - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííîå ìåñòî.

«Ðîí, òû òàêîé ãëóïûé! Ó òåáÿ áîëèò ãîëîâà íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ çàãàäêàìè, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ òàì ñòóêíóëà».

_×åñòíî._

«Äà, è èç-çà ýòîãî òîæå» - ïðîáóáíèë Ðîí.

ß âûêàòèëà ãëàçà. È êàê Ãåðìèîíà ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñ ýòèì? «Îõ Ðîí, _ïðîñíèñü_. Òû ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ÷òî ÿ ïëàêàëà è èìåííî ïîýòîìó îí ïðèø¸ë èçâèíÿòüñÿ… è èìåííî ïîýòîìó îí íàïë¸ë ìíå ïðî òî, êàê îí íå õî÷åò òåðÿòü ìåíÿ.

«Ãàððè èçâèíèëñÿ?!»

«Äà» - ñêàçàëà ÿ íåòåðïåëèâî – «Íî òû óæå çíàë ýòî. ß ìîãó òîëüêî âîîáðàæàòü, êàê òû çàñòàâèë åãî...»

«ß íå ãîâîðèë åìó íè÷åãî!» - ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî øîêèðîâàíî.

«Äà ëàäíî»

«ß íè÷åãî åìó íå ãîâîðèë. Êëÿíóñü, Äæèííè, òû ìåíÿ ïðîñèëà, è ÿ íå ãîâîðèë! ß äàæå ãîðäèëñÿ ýòèì...»

«×òî òû ñêàçàë?»

«Äæèíí, åñëè Ãàððè è ïîãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé, òî ïî ñîáñòâåííîé èíèöèàòèâå. ß íå èìåþ ê ýòîìó îòíîøåíèÿ». – Ðîí ñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà, è ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí íå âð¸ò.

Òåïåðü, êîãäà ÿ çíàþ ïðàâäó... íå óâåðåíà â òîì, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåé÷àñ.

***

Êîãäà ó ìåíÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòè, ÿ âñåãäà èùó…

«_Ãåðìèîîíàààà…_» - ÿ ïðîñêóëèëà óæå ïÿòûé ðàç çà óòðî, - «×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?»

«Äæèííè, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå óâåðåííà! Ïîâòîðè åù¸ ðàç, ÷òî îí òåáå ãîâîðèë».

ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïîëíîñòüþ îêóíóòüñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. «Íóó… îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî õî÷åò îñòàòüñÿ äðóçüÿìè, ÷òî íå õî÷åò ìåíÿ òåðÿòü... ÷òî äëÿ íåãî î÷åíü ìíîãî çíà÷àò íàøè áåñåäû íè î ÷¸ì».

«Õìì…» - Ãåðìèîíà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü – «ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ×îó çíàëà î åãî âèçèòå ê òåáå».

«Íó, ýòî _î÷åâèäíî_».

«È,» -ïðîäîëæàëà Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî – «ß äóìàþ, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêó÷àåò ïî âàøèì ïðåæíèì îòíîøåíèÿì. È îí ïðàâ. Íàøå òðèî ñòàëî ðàçâàëèâàòüñÿ, êàê áû ÿ íå ñòàðàëàñü íå äîïóñêàòü ýòîãî è…».

«È ýòîò ïàðåí¸ê îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ êîãî-òî åù¸» - ÿ çàêîí÷èëà çà Ãåðìèîíó.

«Èìåííî» - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà ñ óñìåøêîé.

ß íå ñìîãëà ïðî÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî. «ß âñ¸ åù¸ íå óâåðåíà... ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü?» - ñïðîñèëà ÿ ëîæàñü íà êðîâàòü Ãåðìèîíû.

Ãåðìèîíà ëåãëà ðÿäîì. «Ðàññêàæè åìó î ñâèõ ÷óâñòâàõ».

Ýòî áûëà íå ñàìàÿ ëó÷øàÿ ãåðìèîíèíà èäåÿ.

ß ñàðêòè÷åñêè çàñìåÿëàñü: «Î äà, ýòî áûëî áû ëåã÷å ïðîñòîãî».

«Äæèííè, òû ïîìíèøü, êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü?»

Òàê, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñàìîå èíòåëëåêòóàëüíîå ñîçäàíèå íà çåìëå, íî îíà ìîãëà áû áûòü îáî ìíå ëó÷øåãî ìíåíèÿ!

«Äâàäöàòü ÷åòâ¸ðòîå äåêàáðÿ» - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàëà ÿ, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ê ÷åìó îíà êëîíèò.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, ïîäíèìàÿ áðîâè. 

«Ñâÿòîé ñíèò÷! Ñåãîäíÿ æå Ðîæäåñòâî!»

«Èìåííî» - ïîâòîðèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

«Ìíäà…» - íà÷àëà ÿ íåîïðåäåë¸ííî – «Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ÷òî îñîáåííîãî â Ðîæäåñòâå?»

Ãåðìèîíà çàõèõèêàëà: «Â òåáå åñòü õîòü ÷àñòè÷êà Ðîíà?»

«Íåò ìîåé âèíû â òîì, ÷òî ìû ðîäñòâåííèêè» - ñêàçàëà ÿ çàñòåí÷èâî, êðàñíåÿ îò ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè… è âñ¸ åù¸ íå ïîíèìàÿ, ïî÷åìó íà ìåíÿ äîëæíî ïîâëèÿòü äâàäöàòü ÷åòâ¸ðòîå äåêàáðÿ».

Íî, âíåçàïíî, äî ìåíÿ äîøëî.

«Ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ Âå÷åðèíêà!» - âîñêëèêíóëè ìû îäíîâðåìåííî.

«Äæèííè, ó òåáÿ åñòü èäåè, î ÷¸ì òû áóäåøü ïåòü?» - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà îáíàä¸æèâàþùå. Äîëæíî áûòü, ýòî èìåëî êàêîå-òî îòíîøåíèå ê å¸ ïëàíó.

Ïåñíÿ… âîò áëèí. Âîçìîæíî, âî ìíå åñòü áîëüøå Ðîíà, ÷åì ÿ äóìàëà. Âäðóã ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñòàðûì ìàëåíüêèì ÷åðâÿ÷êîì. «Ýòè ãëóïûå ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ…»

«Ýòà òðàäèöèÿ Óèçëè» - êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è ñåëà.

«Äà, è äîâîëüíî ñìåøíàÿ òðàäèöèÿ». Êàçàëîñü ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûì, ÷òî îíà çíàëà î íàøèõ òðàäèöèÿõ. Õîòÿ, ýòî æå Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà, íàâåðíî, èçó÷àëà âñå òðàäèöèè Óèçëè.

«Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ìû ïåëè äóýòîì… íî â ýòîì ãîäó.. òû èñïîëíèøü _ñîëî_». Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü óñìåõíóëàñü, äîñòàâàÿ ìàããëîâñêèå CD, êîòîðûå ÿ òàê ÷àñòî ó íå¸ îäàëæèâàëà.

Âðåäíàÿ ÷àñòü Ãåðìèîíû ïóãàåò ìåíÿ.

Ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òðàäèöèÿ Óèçëè – ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ êàðàîêå.

***

ß ïðîøëà ÷åðåç õîëë â ìîþ êîìíàòó, äóìàÿ î òðàäèöèè Óèçëè. Áóäü îíà ïðîêëÿòà. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàáàâíà. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé èñïîëíèëà ïåñíþ 'The boy is mine' îò Brandy and Monica. Ãàððè áûë âûáðàí íà ðîëü òîãî ñàìîãî ìàëü÷èêà, õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà íàñòîé÷èâî ïðåäëàãàëà Ðîíà. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ áûëà ïðîòèâ. Ýòî áûëî ìåñÿöåì ðàíüøå, ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãàððè íà÷àë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ×îó. È çíàåòå ÷òî? ß ñîâñåì íå âîëíîâàëàñü òîãäà, âåäü ìû áûëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè. È ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî è åãî íå çàáîòèò, ãëóïî ÿ âûãëÿæó èëè íåò. Êîãäà Ãàððè áûë áåç ïîäðóãè, ÿ èëè Ãåðìèîíà ñîñòàâëÿëè åìó êîìïàíèþ. Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü ïåòü ïðî íåãî, íå ïîëó÷àÿ «òó÷ó» ñìåðòåëüíî - ðåâíèâûõ âçãëÿäîâ… Ðîí íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåë, íî ýòî Ðîí. ß æå ïåðåáèðàëà âñå êîìïàêò äèñêè Ãåðìèîíû. Ýòîò íå ïîäõ…

«Íå ìîãëà áû òû ñìîòðåòü, êóäà èä¸øü?...Î ÍÅÒ! Î ÁÎÆÅ! ÍÅÒ, ÍÅÒ, ÍÅÒ!! Îîîî ÁÎÎÆÅ!!! ÊÀÊÎÉ ÊÎØÌÀÀÐ!! ÁÎÆÅ…ÁÎÆÅ!!!...»

«×ÎÓ! Â ×¨Ì ÄÅËÎ?!» - ïåðåêðè÷àëà ÿ å¸. Ëèöî ×îó áûëî ïåðåêîøåíî îò óæàñà è îíà ñæèìàëà ðóêó, íà êîòîðóþ ÿ íàòêíóëàñü.

«ß ÒÎËÜÊÎ ×ÒÎ ÈÕ ÑÄÅËÀËÀ» - îíà ñìîòðåëà íå ìåíÿ ñ ÷èñòîé íåíàâèñòüþ.

«Ýýý.»

«ÌÎÈ ÍÎÃÒÈ, ÁÅÑÒÎËÊÎÂÀß, ×ÒÎ ÆÅ ÅÙ¨?»

Îîîõ… ÷òî æå åù¸? Ééàê, ïî÷åìó åù¸ ìîæíî êðè÷àòü òàê, áóäòî òåáÿ ðåæóò? _Êîíå÷íî__, _ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ×îó ñëîìàëà íîãîòü. Äààà. À ÿ êîç¸ë îòïóùåíèÿ â ýòîì äîìå.

«Îíè îòðàñòóò…» - ÿ ïðîèçíåñëà ýòî, êàê ñàìóþ î÷åâèäíóþ âåùü íà ñâåòå.

«_Íå ðàíüøå _Ðîæäåñòâà». – îíà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî ñåé÷àñ çàïëà÷åò… íî âñ¸ æå ïîñûëàëà ìíå ñâîè ÿäîâèòûå âçãëÿäû.

ß âûêàòèëà ãëàçà. «Òàê îòðåæü îñòàëüíûå. Áóäóò îäèíàêîâûìè».

Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæíà ïîìîãàòü åé?

«Ýòî íå ïîìîæåò».

À, íó òîãäà ÿñíî.

«Íó, ñìîòðè ñàìà» - áóðêíóëà ÿ è ïîïûòàëàñü óéòè, íî îíà ñõâàòèëà ìåíÿ çà çàïÿñòüå è ðàçâåðíóëà ê ñåáå ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî ÿ ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿëà ðàâíîâåñèå. Êòî æ çíàë, ÷òî îíà òàêàÿ ñèëüíàÿ? ×îó ïðèáëèçèëà ñâî¸ ëèöî ê ìîåìó è âîò òóò ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿëà ðàâíîâåñèå…îò çàïàõà å¸ äóõîâ. 

«ß áóäó» - âûïëþíóëà îíà.

Îíà ñëîìàëà ìíå çàïÿñòüå òîëüêî ðàäè ýòîãî?

«Äà ïîæàëóéñòà…» - íà÷àëà áûëî ÿ.

«Íå äóìàé, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü».

«Ààà?» ñïðîñèëà ÿ ïåðåïóãàíî. 

«Äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå îò Ãàððè, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí _íèêîãäà _íå áóäåò òâîèì» - Îíà çëî óñìåõíóëàñü, áóäòî çíàëà ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî íå çíàëà ÿ. – « Ê òîìó æå, äëÿ íåãî òû ïðîñòî ìàëåíüêàÿ ñ…»

«_×îó»._

×îó ìîìåíòàëüíî îòïóñòèëà ìåíÿ è ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ, ÷òî áû óâèäåòü îáëàäàòåëÿ ãîëîñà.

«Ãàððè…» - ñêàçàëà îíà ïðîõëàäíî, äàðÿ åìó áðèëëèàíòîâóþ óëûáêó. – «Äæèííè ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî _ïðîñòî _ ãîâîðèëè î òåáå!»

ß òîëüêî ñëûøàëà å¸ è íå îòðûâàëà ãëàç îò Ãàððè, åãî ëèöî áûëî ñåðäèòî è òâåðäî êàê íèêîãäà, áåç òåíè óëûáêè.

Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë å¸ ôðàçó. «Ìèññèñ Óèçëè íóæäà ïîìîùü íà êóõíå. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå…»

«Îõ, êîíå÷íî!» - ñêàçàëà ×îó çàäóøåâíûì ãîëîñîì. Îíà êàê áóäòî ñëåòåëà ïî ëåñòíèöå, ÿâíî äîâîëüíàÿ, ÷òî ïîêèäàåò íàñ.

Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ñíîâà ñìîãëà äâèãàòüñÿ, Ãàððè ïîäîøåë êî ìíå è ïîëîæèë ðóêè ìíå íà ïëå÷è. «Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ…Îíà ìîæåò ñòàíîâèòüñÿ äîâîëüíî ñòðàøíîé èíîãäà… Òû â ïîðÿäêå?»

Íåâåðîÿòíî, êàê áûñòðî îí èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå. Îíî êàçàëîñü îáåñïîêîåííûì è ñî÷óâñòâóþùèì.

«À êàê òû äóìàåøü? Çíàåøü, îíà õîòåëà íàçâàòü ìåíÿ… Êàê, êàê òû å¸ âûíîñèøü?»

ß îòîäâèíóëàñü îò íåãî è áûñòðî çàøàãàëà ê ñåáå, íå äàâàÿ âîçìîæíîñòè äàòü åìó îòâåòèòü. ß ïðèòâîðèëàñü, áóäòî ìíå âñ¸ ðàâíî.

***

«Îîîõ…» ïðîñòîíàëà ÿ, êëàäÿ ðóêó íà æèâîò. «Ñ ìåíÿ _õâàòèò_».

«Îòëè÷íî!» ìîé ïàïà ïî÷òè ïîâèçãèâàë. «Ìû ìîæåì ïåðåéòè â ãîñòèíóþ, ÷òî áû íàñëàäèòüñÿ…» - îí ñäåëàë äðàìàòè÷åñêóþ ïàóçó – «Êàðàîêå!»

Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ýòî ëþáèìàÿ ÷àñòü ïðàçäíåñòâà ìîåãî îòöà. Îí îáîæàë ìàããëîâñêóþ ìóçûêó è ïûòàëñÿ îòûñêàòü òàì òàéíûé ñìûñë. Ñðåäè âîëøåáíûõ ïåñåí íåò áîëüøîãî âûáîðà, òàê ÷òî ìàããëîâñêàÿ ìóçûêà ïîëüçîâàëàñü óñïåõîì â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå. 

«Ïààààï» - ïîñåòîâàë Äæîðäæ. – «Ìû òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èëè ñ äåñåðòîì. Êàê ìû ìîæåì âîîáùå äâèãàòüñÿ ñ ïîëíûìè æèâîòàìè?»

Äæîðäæ çíàë, ÷òî îòöà íè÷åãî íå îñòàíîâèò, åñëè ðå÷ü èä¸ò î ìàããëîâñêèõ âåùè÷êàõ. Îí óæå ðàçîáðàëñÿ, êàê ðàáîòàåò ìóçûêàëüíûé öåíòð, êîòîðûé îí êóïèë ó îäíîé ìàããëû.

ß âçäîõíóëà è ïîäíÿëàñü, ñëåäóÿ çà âñåé ïðîöåññèåé â ãîñòèíóþ. 

ß áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî _íå ãîòîâà _ê ýòîìó.

Ìàìà îáúÿñíèëà ïðàâèëà (îíè çàêëþ÷àþòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî âñå ìû îöåíèâàåì ãîëîñ è òàíåö âûñòóïàþùåãî è ãîëîñóåì, à ïîáåäèòåëü ïîëó÷àåò ñïåöèàëüíûé òðîôåé. Ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî èç 16 ïðèçîâ çà âñå Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå ïðàçäíèêè â ìîåé æèçíè ìíå äîñòàëîñü 10.) ×îó, òàê êàê îíà íèêîãäà íå ïðèíèìàëà â ýòîì ó÷àñòèå ðàíåå.

Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ èñïîëíèëè "It Happens Every Time" ãðóïïû Dreamstreet. Îíè èçìåíèëè ñëîâà ïåñíè è ñòàíöåâàëè ÷òî-òî â ñòèëå «Äæàçà». Âñå ñìåÿëèñü òîëüêî òàê. Äà, áëèçíåöû ìåíÿ ïîðÿäêîì ðàçäðàæàþò èíîãäà, íî ÿ íå ïðîìåíÿëà áû èõ íà âñå ñîêðîâèùà ìèðà.

«Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ñïåòü ñëåäóþùåé, ×îó» - ñïðîñèë ó ïàïà.

«Îõ, íó…» - îíà õèõèêíóëà, íî ïîòîì ñîãëàñèëàñü: «Õîðîøî!»

«Ýòî áóäåò èíòåðåñíûì» ïðîáóáíèëà ÿ ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ïîêà ×îó âîçèëàñü ñ öåíòðîì.

«Äæèííè!» - Ãåðìèîíà óùèïíóëà ìåíÿ, íî, ìîãó ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî îíà ñäåðæèâàëà ñìåõ.

Âíåçàïíî ãîëîñ ×îó ðàñïðîñòðàíèëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è îíà íà÷àëà ìåäëåííî ïîêà÷èâàòü á¸äðàìè â òàêò ìóçûêå. Ïîâåðüòå, ýòî áûëî íå ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå. Âû âåäü åù¸ íå çíàåòå, _÷òî _ îíà ïåëà.

"_We were as one, babe_

_For a moment in time _

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'll let you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart, babe_

_Our love will never die_

_No_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry, no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably, you'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart, babe_

_Our love will never end_

_No_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back, boy_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder_

_I know that you'll be right back, baby_

_Oh baby, believe me_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Time_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy, don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Âñå çààïëîäèðîâàëè, îæèäàÿ ìîåãî âûõîäà. À ó Ãàððè, êàê è ó ìåíÿ, ðîò îñòàëñÿ îòêðûòûì. ×îó åù¸ ðàç õèõèêíóëà, è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè. Âíåçàïíî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà õîëîä, ïðîíèçûâàþùèé ìåíÿ. Ýòî áûëà ×îó ñî ñâîèì âçãëÿäîì Òîëüêî-Ïîïðîáóé-è-ß-Óáüþ-Òåáÿ.

Ýòî áûëî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, êàêóþ ïåñíþ ÿ ñîáèðàëàñü èñïîëíèòü.

«Äæèííè…»

Î íåò. Î íåò. Î íåò.

ß ñäåëàëà ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ è âñòàâèëà äèñê â CD ïëååð. ß áûëà èñïóãàííà.

ß áûñòðî âçãëÿíóëà íà Ãàððè è âíåçàïíî, ïåðåñòàëà îùóùàòü ñâîè íîãè, êàê â ñòàðûå âðåìåíà. Âñå ñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ… ïðîñòî ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ íà ïåñíå.

«Íó âîò, ïîðà» - òèõî ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ ñåáå è çàïåëà.

"_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love _

_Been in love so bad _

_You'd do anything _

_To make them understand _

_Have you ever had someone _

_Steal your heart away _

_You'd give anything, oh _

_To make them feel the same_

_Have you ever search for words _

_To get you in their heart _

_But you don't know what to say _

_And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Ooh _

_Have you ever find someone _

_You dreamt of all your life _

_You'd do just about anything _

_To look into their eyes _

_Have you finally found the one _

_You've given your heart to _

_Only to find that one _

_Won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes _

_And dreamt that they were there _

_And all you can do is wait _

_For the day when they will care _

_Have you ever loved somebody_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby _

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart _

_To make you understand _

_How I need you next to me _

_Gotta get you in my world _

_Cuz baby I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

_Oh, Have you ever_"

Äîïåâ ïîñëåäíèé êóïëåò, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè… íî, ïî êàêîé-òî ïðè÷èíå, ýòî ìåíÿ íå âçâîëíîâàëî, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ… ëó÷øå, êàê áóäòî êàìåíü ñ äóøè ñâàëèëñÿ.

Îäíàêî, ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ÷óâñòâî íå ïðîäëèòüñÿ äîëãî, òàê êàê âçãëÿä ×îó ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ëó÷øå ÿ áûëà áû óæå ìåðòâà. 

ß ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé è îíà ïîäíÿëà áîëüøèå ïàëüöå ââåðõ. Ðîí î÷åíü ñòðàííî íà íå¸ ïîñìîòðåë. Êîíå÷íî, îí âåäü áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòà ïåñíÿ áûëà î Ãàððè.

Íî ÿ íå óñïåëà çàìåòèòü åãî ðåàêöèþ, òàê êàê ìàëü÷èøêè óæå âñòàëè è ïðèãîòîâèëèñü ïåòü.

"_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night the sky fell down_

_And what was I thinkin when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

I'm crazy for this girl 

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_And right now_

_Face to face all my fears_

_Pushed aside and right now_

_I'm ready to spend_

_The rest of my life with you _

_Would you look at her as she looks at me_

_She's got me thinkin about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_"

ß íå ñìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ Ãàððè íå îòðûâàë âçãëÿäà îò ìîåãî ëèöà.


	5. Ïîïðîáóé, ïîéìè

** Ãëàâà 5**

ß ïðèòàùèëà ñâîé òðîôåé ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó, è áðîñèëà åãî íà êðîâàòü – îí îòïðóæèíèë îò ìàòðàñà è ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà òûñÿ÷è ìàëåíüêèõ îñêîëêîâ.

ß ÷òî-òî íå âíÿòíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà.

«×òîî, ýýé, Äæèííè… íàäåþñü, ýòî íå ïîòîëîê îáðóøèëñÿ?» ×àðëè ñëûøàë, êàê ÷òî-òî ðàçáèëîñü è òåïåðü âçáåãàë ïî ëåñòíèöå.

«ß òóò óðîíèëà…êîå-÷òî» Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî ïðàâäà.

Ïîçîëî÷åííûå áðîâè ×àðëè âçëåòåëè, è îí íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà òî, ÷òî íåêîãäà áûëî òðîôååì è, íà ìîèõ ãëàçàõ, òûñÿ÷à êóñî÷êîâ íàøëè äðóã äðóãà. Òðîôåé âûãëÿäåë êàê íîâåíüêèé.

«Ñïàñèáî».

«Äà áåç ïðîáëåì… à òåïåðü, ýýý, ÿ ñïóùóñü âíèç. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ íå ðàçáèòü îêíî èëè åù¸ ÷òî-íèáóäü. Àõ, äà. Äæèíí, òû îòëè÷íî ñïåëà! ß ãîëîñîâàë çà òåáÿ. Åñëè ðàáîòà âåäüìîé íå ïðèâëåêàåò òåáÿ, ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü êàðüåðó ìàããëîâñêîé ïåâèöû» - ñêàçàë ×àðëè, ïîäìèãèâàÿ. 

ß ëåãêî çàñìåÿëàñü, ñìîòðÿ åìó âñëåä.

«×òî ÿ äåëàþ?» - ïðîíûëà ÿ, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî ðóêàìè.

Êîãäà Ãàððè ïåë, ÿ óâåðåíà, ìåæäó íàìè ÷òî-òî áûëî! Íî ïîòîì, êàê òîëüêî îí ñåë, îí ïðîñòî….ïðîñòî… õåå, ÿ íå çíàþ. Îí íå ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ íè äî ïåñíè, íè ïîñëå. Íî âî âðåìÿ… îí âñ¸ âðåìÿ ñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà. Êîíå÷íî, ïîñëå ïåñíè ×îó âíîâü ñòàëà ñóùåñòâîâàòü, è îíà âñ¸ âðåìÿ îáíèìàëà Ãàððè… íå îòïóñêàëà åãî íè íà ñåêóíäó... Êîãäà ÿ çàãëÿíóëà ìàìå ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, ÷òî áû ïîñìîòðåòü, ñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ïðîãîëîñîâàëî çà ìåíÿ, ÿ ñëó÷àéíî óëîâèëà êîëè÷åñòâî ãîëîñîâ ×îó… èõ íå áûëî! _Çà êîãî _ïðîãîëîñîâàë Ãàððè? _Ïî÷åìó_ ìàëü÷èøêè òàêèå ñòðàííûå?

ß âçÿëà â ðóêè ñâîé òðîôåé. ß äîëæíà áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Âåäü ñåé÷àñ ðîæäåñòâî è ÿ âûèãðàëà ñîðåâíîâàíèå… ß èñïûòàëà íà ñåáå ñëàäêèé ñâåòëûé ìîìåíò, êîãäà ëþäè çàìåòèëè ìåíÿ, íî íåò, ÿ íå ñìîãëà ýòèì íàñëàäèòüñÿ. Ïîëîæèâ òðîôåé íà êíèæíóþ ïîëêó ê îñòàëüíûì òàêèì æå ÿ âçäîõíóëà è îïóñòèëàñü íà êðîâàòü.

«Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ìîÿ æèçíü ñòàëà òàêîé çàïóòàííîé?» ñåðäèòî âçäîõíóëà ÿ.

À âîîáùå-òî, îòâåò äîâîëüíî î÷åâèäåí.

***

«Äæèííè, õâàòèò óæå äîêàçûâàòü ñåáå ÷òî-òî, ðàññëàáüñÿ. Ìû íà óëèöå, èä¸ò ñíåã, ñåé÷àñ Ðîæäåñòâî. _Âåñåëèñü_». Ýòîò ãîëîñ çàñåë ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå óæå ñ óòðà. Íî, âíåçàïíî, äî ìåíÿ äîøëî, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ýòî íå ïðîÿâëåíèå øèçîôðåíèè.

ß ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå, êîòîðàÿ ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, âñêèíóâ áðîâè. È îòêóäà îíà òàêàÿ óìíàÿ?

ß ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ôðýäà ñ Äæîðäæåì, êîòîðûå çàêèäûâàëè Ïåðñè ñíåæêàìè ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí.

Ýòî âûãëÿäåëî äîâîëüíî ñìåøíî, íî, ïî íåèçâåñòíîé ïðè÷èíå, ìíå çàõîòåëîñü ïðîñòî… ïîïëàêàòü. Ðàññêàçàòü áû Ãåðìèîíå âñ¸, ãîâîðèòü áû ñ íåé äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ýòî íå ïîòåðÿåò ñìûñë.

«Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ..» - Ãåðìèîíà ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì èñïàðèëàñü. Îáâåäÿ ãëàçàìè çàñíåæåííóþ ïîëÿíó ïåðåä äîìîì, ÿ çàìåòèëà å¸ âìåñòå ñ Ðîíîì è Ãàððè, äåëàþùèõ ñíåãîâèêà. Ýýý… ñíåæíóþ áàáó. 

Íó, îíà äîâîëüíî áûñòðî îáî ìíå çàáûëà. ß âçäîõíóëà è ïðèçíàëà åé ïðàâîé. ×îó êóäà-òî ïðîïàëà, à ìíå íå ñëåäîâàëî óïóñêàòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ ðåáÿòàìè áåç íå¸. ß çàìåòèëà å¸ èñ÷åçíîâåíèå çà çàâòðàêîì è, êîãäà Ðîí ñïðîñèë ãäå îíà, Ãàððè ñòàðàëñÿ íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ íè ñ êåì âçãëÿäîì. Îíà íàâåðíî óøëà ÷èíèòü ñâîè íîãòè… Âíåçàïíî ìíå ñèëüíî çàõîòåëîñü áûòü âìåñòå ñ Ðîíîì, Ãåðìèîíîé è Ãàððè.

ß òèõî ïîäêðàëàñü ïîáëèæå è ñêðûëàñü çà øèðîêèì äóáîì, ñëûøà êàæäóþ èõ ðåïëèêó. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ïîçàäè ðåáÿò, âûãëÿäåâ ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæåííîé. Ýòî ïðîèçâîäèëî âïå÷àòëåíèå, áóäòî îíè çàáûëè îá å¸ ñóùåñòâîâàíèè.

Ðîí ôûðêíóë: «Îòëè÷íûå âîëîñû! Õîòÿ…» Ðîí ïîäíÿë ñ çåìëè åù¸ ïðóòüåâ è â «õóäîæåñòâåííîì áåñïîðÿäêå» ðàñïîëîæèë èõ íà ãîëîâå ó ñíåæíîé áàáû. «Òåïåðü, ýòî ïîõîæå íà å¸ âîëîñû!»

Ãàððè çàñìåÿëñÿ: «Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ìîæíî ïðèëåïèòü ñþäà ïàðó êíèã?»

Ðîí èçîáðàçèë ãëóáîêîå ðàçäóìüå. «Íó, íàì íàäî îêîëî äâàäöàòè êíèã, êàê îíà îáû÷íî íîñèò, áóäåì ñêëàäûâàòü èõ, ïîêà îíà íå ñêðîåòñÿ çà íèìè èç âèäà! Áóäåò î÷åíü ðåàëèñòè÷íî!»

«Çíàåøü, êàê áóäåò ëó÷øå? Åñëè áû ìû çàêîëäîâàòü ñíåæíóþ áàáó: 'Ãàððè, Ðîí, äåëàéòå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå! Êàê âû ìîæåòå èãðàòü â øàõìàòû, êîãäà ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìåñÿöåâ ýêçàìåí?!'»

Ðîí ðàçðàçèëñÿ ñìåõîì «Èëè…èëè»- îí óæå íå ìîã âíÿòíî ãîâîðèòü – « çàêîëäîâàòü å¸ òàê – Ðîí ñäåëàë ñâîé ãîëîñ âûñîêèì è ïèñêëÿâûì – Îõ, Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë… Âû çàäàâàëè ñî÷èíåíèå íà äâà ñâèòêà, íî…, íó, ÿ íàøëà òåìó íà ñòîëüêî çàíèìàòåëüíîé… äâåíàäöàòü ñâèòêîâ- ýòî íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî?»

Ãàððè è Ðîí ñëîæèëèñü ïîïîëàì, äåðæàñü çà æèâîòû. Êàêàÿ èðîíèÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ãðîçíî âîçâûøàëàñü íàä íèìè âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ ïîçàäè.

«Îõ…» - îòäûøàëñÿ Ðîí –« åñëè áû ìîãëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ…»

«Ïî÷åìó áû âàì íå ïîïðîñèòü Ôðýäà ñ Äæîðäæåì çàêîëäîâàòü ñíåãî… ñíåæíóþ áàáó äëÿ âàñ? Îíè âåäü äàâíî îêîí÷èëè øêîëó…»

«Î, Ýòî îòëè÷íàÿ èäåÿ, Ãåð…» Ãàððè áûë åù¸ ñëåãêà íå â ñåáå, êàê âäðóã îíè ñ Ðîíîì ïîäïðûãíóëè è ðàçâåðíóëèñü ëèöîì ê ñìåðò…ê Ãåðìèîíå.

«ÃÅÐÌÈÎÍÀ?!»

«Ðàäà âñòðåòèòü âàñ çäåñü»- ñêàçàëà îíà ïðîõëàäíî, íî ñ ÿâíûì ñàäèñòñêèì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì.

Ãàððè è Ðîí îòêðûëè ðòû, ïðèíîñÿ áåçìîëâíûå èçâèíåíèÿ, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè èçðå÷ü íè çâóêà. Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà îïèñûâàòü êðóãè âîêðóã ñíåãîâèêà, òùàòåëüíî åãî èçó÷àÿ. «Õìì…» - íà÷àëà îíà âñ¸ åù¸ â äâèæåíèè. Âíåçàïíî Ãåðìèîíà âñêèíóëà ðóêó ââåðõ, ñíîñÿ ãîëîâó ñíåãîâèêó. Ïàðíè â èñïóãå îòñêî÷èëè êàê ìèíèìóì íà ïÿòü ôóíòîâ. «Òàê…» - ñêàçàëà îíà, è å¸ ãîëîñ áûë íàìíîãî òâ¸ðæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî – «…áóäåòå âûãëÿäåòü âû, Ãàððè è Ðîí, åñëè íå ñêàæåòå ìíå ñåé÷àñ æå _÷òî_ ýòî òàêîå».

Ãàððè è Ðîí åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå íàõîäèëè êðàñíîðå÷èâîå ìîë÷àíèå î÷åíü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì, à ïîòîì íà÷àëè ñâîþ èñòîðèþ.

«Íóóó, âèäèøü ëè, Ãåðìèîíà…»

«Òî, ÷òî ìû äåëàëè áûëî…»

«Ïðîñòî ñíåæíîé áàáîé…» - Ñêàçàë Ãàððè è íåðâíî õèõèêíóë.

«È ýòî… ýýý… ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå…» Ðîí êèíóë âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè è, ïîëó÷èâ ïîäòâåðæäåíèå, ïðîäîëæèë. «Íå ïîõîæå íà òåáÿ».

«Äà, òû íàìíîãî ñèìïàòè÷íåé…»

«Íàìíîãî âåñåëåé…»

«Íàìíîãî ëó÷øå…»

«À òà áîëòîâíÿ îáî ìíå… è ïðî êíèãè, è äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó…» - Ãåðìèîíà âñêèíóëà áðîâè, âñ¸ åù¸ ñâåðëÿ èõ âçãëÿäîì, íî áûëà çàìåòíà ë¸ãêàÿ òåíü óëûáêè â óãîëêàõ å¸ ðòà.

Ðîí ïåðâûé ñìîã çàãîâîðèòü: «À, òû ïðî ýòè ìàëåíüêèå øóòêè?!»

«Îíè áûëè…» - ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè.

«…Øóòêàìè!» - ãåíèàëüíî çàêîí÷èë ôðàçó Ðîí.

«Ðîí» - íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà 

«Ãåðìèîíà, íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî âû ñ Äæèííè íàçûâàåòå ìåíÿ íåíîðìàëüíûì, è ýòî âàøå âå÷íîå «Ïðîñíèñü» ìíå óæå íàäîåëî. ß ñëûøàë, êàê òû ãîâîðèëà îá ýòîì Äæèííè…» - òóò ÿ ðåøèëà óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìåíÿ íå âèäíî çà äåðåâîì – «…Â îáùåì, ýòî íå ÷åñòíî! Òû ìîæåøü íàäî ìíîé ïîäøó÷èâàòü, à ÿ íàä òîáîé íåò?»- áûñòðî ñïðîñèë Ðîí è óõìûëüíóëñÿ ñîâñåì ïî-ìàëü÷èøåñêè, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîïàëàñü.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà: «Îòëè÷íî. Âû äâîå… _ïðîùåíû_». Îíà âûêàòèëà ãëàçà: «È ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæå íà ìåíÿ… è, ÿ íèêîãäà òàêîãî íå ãîâîðèëà, Ðîí!»

Ðîí è Ãàððè îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè. «Êîíå÷íî, òû íå ãîâîðèëà òàêîãî» - ñêàçàë Ðîí ïîñïåøíî – «À òåïåðü, äàâàé ïîèãðàåì â øàõìàòû â äîìå?»

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòîíàëà: «Ðîí, òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ íå èãðàþ ïðîòèâ òåáÿ… ÿ íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøà â ýòîì, à òû âñåãäà äåëàåøü óæàñíî âðåäíîå ëèöî, êîãäà ÿ ïëîõî õîæó. ß óæå çíàþ, ÷òî òû _÷åìïèîí_ ïî øàõìàòàì, òàê ÷òî òåáå íå íàäî ýòî ñíîâà äîêàçûâàòü».

Ðîí âûãëÿäåë ïîëüù¸ííûì, íî âñ¸ åù¸ óïîðñòâîâàë: «Âíóòðè íàìíîãî òåïëåå, ïîéä¸ì æå…»

Ãàððè ïåðåìèíàëñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëèøíèì? Ààà! Ðîí ïðîñòî õî÷åò ïîñêîðåå äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî ïèðîãà.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà. «Âîçìîæíî, èäåÿ ñ øàõìàòàìè ñîâñåì íå ïëîõà…» - Ñêàçàëà îíà ñ äüÿâîëüñêèì îãîíüêîì â ãëàçàõ, êàê áóäòî íå ñëûøàâ, êàê ïðîáóð÷àë ãàððèí æèâîò. Íó, è ìîé òîæå, íî îíà, êîíå÷íî, íå ñëûøàëà ýòîãî…

Òåïåðü ïîêðàñíåë Ðîí è, ñõâàòèâ Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó, ïîì÷àëñÿ â äîì.

Îîîîé.

ß ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî, è ýòî âûäàëî ìåíÿ, òàê êàê Ãàððè ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó.

«Äæèííè?» - ñïðîñèë îí ïîðàæåííî.

ß ìàõíóëà åìó ðóêîé è âûêèíóëà îáðàçû Ãåðìèîíû è Ðîíà èç ãîëîâû. Íàêîíåö, ÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. «Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè» - ñêàçàëà ÿ ìÿãêèì ãîëîñîì, ñòàðàÿñü íå âûäàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. Ñòàðàÿñü íå âäûõàòü ïðèÿòíûé àðîìàò åãî ëîñüîíà ïîñëå áðèòüÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà åãî âîëîñû, îñîáåííî íà ýòîò ÷óäåñíûé çàâèòîê, êîòîðûé òàê èäåàëüíî ëåæèò íà ëáó.

«×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?» - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ìîíîòîííî, òàê æå êàê è ÿ. Ïîýòîìó ÿ íå ñìîãëà ðàñïîçíàòü, ÷òî çà ýòèì êðîåòñÿ. 

«ß èñêàëà Ãåðìèîíó» - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè ÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî ÷àñòü ïðàâäû. «Ïîõîæå, ÿ ïîòåðÿëà àïïåòèò è íå ñìîãó íè÷åãî ñúåñòü ñåãîäíÿ» - ìîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ ôðàçà çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ ïîåæèòüñÿ.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ñïðîñèë ñëåãêà äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì. Èëè ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü? –« È ïî÷åìó îíè âñåãäà äåëàþò ýòî ïóáëè÷íî?»

ß âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâó. « Ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî.» 

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ áûëà ìèëà ñ íèì.

«Òî÷íî.» -ñêàçàëà ÿ âíåçàïíî. «Äà, íó, ÿ, ýýý, ïîæàëóé ïîéäó. Ìíå íàäî…îõ. Ìíå íàäî» - ÿ íå ìîãëà íè÷åãî ïðèäóìàòü. –«Ìíå ïðîñòî íàäî óéòè.» ß ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà, íî íå â äîì, à ê ëåñó ïîçàäè íåãî, îò÷èñòèëà îò ñíåãà êðóïíûé êîðåíü äåðåâà è ñåëà, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè.

«Ïî÷åìó òû ïðîäîëæàåøü óáåãàòü îò ìåíÿ?»

ß âñêî÷èëà è îêàçàëàñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Ãàððè, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ïî÷åìó îí ïðåñëåäîâàë ìåíÿ. «ß íå óáåãàþ» - î÷åíü íàãëî ñîâðàëà ÿ.

Îí ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé, âûãëÿäÿ ðàçäðàæåííî. «Íåò, óáåãàåøü! Óáåãàåøü! Ïî÷åìó òû ïðîäîëæàåøü ýòî äåëàòü? Ýòî íå ïîõîæå íà òåáÿ. Ïî÷åìó òû ñòàëà òàêîé? Ïî÷åìó òû…» Îí çàïíóëñÿ è ðåøèë íåìíîãî èçìåíèòü íàïðàâëåíèå ñâîåé ðå÷è. «ß çíàþ òåáÿ, Äæèíí, è ýòî _íå òû_. Ñîâñåì íå òû».

Ìîè ãëàçà áûëè îïàñíî áëèçêî ê åãî ëèöó. ß ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò ìåíÿ.

Ãàððè ïðîñòîíàë è íåìíîãî îòñòóïèë îò ìåíÿ. «ß èìåë ââèäó, ÷òî…» -Îí ïåðåñòàë âîäèòü ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, ðàñòðåïàâ èõ äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè. «ß èìåë ââèäó, ÷òî ÿ çàáî÷óñü î òåáå, Äæèííè».

Âîçìîæíî, ýòè ñëîâà äîëæíû áèëè çâó÷àòü ÷åðòîâñêè ìèëî, íåæíî, íî îíè òîëüêî ðàçäðàæèëè ìåíÿ. Íàâåðíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè ñàì áûë çàïóòàí è äàæå âçáåøåí. 

Ìîìåíò ïîòåðÿí.

«Ïåðåñòàíü, Ãàððè» - âñêðèêíóëà ÿ. «Î ÷¸ì òû ãîâîðèøü? Òû çàáîòèøüñÿ? Îáî _ìíå_?» ß íàñìåøëèâî ðàññìåÿëàñü. «ß äóìàþ íåò. Òû íàçâàë ìåíÿ… ýòèì _ñëîâîì_, à ïîòîì, âíåçàïíî, ïðèõîäèøü èçâèíèòüñÿ? ß çíà÷ó ÷òî-òî äëÿ òåáÿ? Òû _ñêó÷àåøü _ïî ìíå?»- âûïëþíóëà ÿ. «Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå çíàþ, âî ÷òî òû èãðàåøü…, íî ïðèãîòîâüñÿ ïðîèãðàòü. Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî çíàåøü, à íà ñàìîì äåëå ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååøü».

Ãàððè êàçàëñÿ òî ëè ñìóù¸ííûì, òî ëè øîêèðîâàííûì, âîçìîæíî, ðàçäðàæåííûì è äàæå óìîëÿþùèì. «Äæèííè, ÿ _çíàþ_ òåáÿ. Òâîÿ ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî òû íå äàåøü ìíå øàíñà äîêàçàòü ýòî».

Àãðõ! È ê ÷åìó ýòî ïðèâåëî? Ýòî áûëî ÷åðòîâñêè ïå÷àëüíî. «Íó õîðîøî! Êàêàÿ ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ êíèãà? Ìîé ëþáèìûé öâåò? Ìîè àìáèöèè? ×òî ÿ _íåíàâèæó _â íåêîòîðûõ ëþäÿõ? Ãäå ÿ…»

«Äæèííè!»- êðèêíóë îí, ñìîòðÿ íà ìåíÿ îøåëîìë¸ííî. «ß…».

«Íå çíàåøü?» - ïðåäïîëîæèëà ÿ. «Íó, ýòî î÷åâèäíî». ß ðåøèëà, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð çàøåë â òóïèê è ðàçâåðíóëàñü.

«Óíåñåííûå âåòðîì»- ñêàçàë îí íåîæèäàííî.

ß îñòàíîâèëàñü, êàê âêîïàííàÿ. «×òî?»- ñïðîñèëà ÿ íåîïðåäåë¸ííî.

Îí âçäîõíóë è ïîäîøåë êî ìíå, ÷òî áû ãîâîðèòü ëèöîì ê ëèöó. «Óíåñ¸ííûå âåòðîì – òâîÿ ëþáèìàÿ êíèãà… Îíà ìàããëîâñêàÿ, íî î÷åíü ðîìàíòè÷íàÿ, à ñðåäè âîëøåáíûõ êíèã òàêèõ ìàëî». – îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè – «Çåë¸íûé òâîé ëþáèìûé öâåò… òâîè àìáèöèè?» Îí ñìîòðåë ñêâîçü ìåíÿ. «Ïîêàçàòü âñåì, êàêàÿ òû íà ñàìîì äåëå.» - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö. – «Òû íåíàâèäèøü ëþäåé, êîòîðûå îñóæäàþò òåáÿ, íàçûâàþò òåáÿ òèõîé… òû íåíàâèäèøü ëþäåé, êîòîðûå óâåðåíû, ÷òî çíàþò òåáÿ…» - Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó. – «ß çíàþ.» - ñêàçàë îí òèõî. «ß çíàþ ýòî ÷óâñòâî. Êîãäà âñ¸ âîêðóã íå òàê, êàê õîòåëîñü áû, è òû ãîòîâ óéòè çà ìèëþ, òîëüêî ÷òî áû ïîñèäåòü îäíîìó è ïîäóìàòü. ß çíàþ, êîãäà òû íå ìîæåøü ïîêàçàòü ñâîè èñòèííûå ÷óâñòâà, òû ïîìåùàåøü èõ â èñòîðèþ – ãäå âñ¸ èä¸ò òàê, êàê íàäî, ãäå íåò äüÿâîëà, â èñòîðèþ òîé æèçíè, î êàêîé òû ìå÷òàåøü».

ß â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. ß áûëà íå ñïîñîáíà ñâÿçíî ãîâîðèòü. ß äîëæíà âîññòàíîâèòü ñïîñîáíîñòü äûøàòü. «Êàê òû…»

«ß æå ñêàçàë,» - ïðîøåïòàë îí, êëàäÿ ðóêè ìíå íà ïëå÷è – «ÿ _âñåãäà _çàìå÷àë òåáÿ, Äæèííè Óèçëè».

ß ìîðãíóëà íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Åñëè ïîäóìàòü, òî íèêòî íå îòâåòèë áû íà òàêèå âîïðîñû. Íèêòî äàæå íå çàäóìàëñÿ áû. Íî áûëà åù¸ îäíà âåùü, êîòîðàÿ íå äàâàëà ìíå ïîêîÿ.

«Íî, êàê æå ×îó…»

Ãàððè âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ñëîâíî åìó áûëî íåïðèÿòíî óïîìèíàíèå î íåé. «ß ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî âñ¸ êîí÷åíî, ïåðåä êàðàîêå - êîíêóðñîì, âîçìîæíî èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíà âûáðàëà ÒÓ ïåñíþ. Îíà ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, áóäòî ó íàñ âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, à òî «÷òî î íåé ïîäóìàþò?» è «÷òî åé äåëàòü?», ýòî áûëî îòâðàòèòåëüíî, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ. ß ñêàçàë åé â÷åðà, ÷òî áû îíà ïðåêðàòèëà âåøàòüñÿ íà ìåíÿ, ÷òî áû ÿ ìîã ñêàçàòü âñåì, ÷òî ìû ðàññòàëèñü èëè æå ïóñòü óõîäèò, ÷òî îíà è ñäåëàëà ñåãîäíÿ ïåðåä çàâòðàêîì… Ñîáðàëà ñâîé ìåøîê êîñìåòèêè è âñ¸». – ñêàçàë îí ñ íåáîëüøîé óñìåøêîé.

×òî æ, ýòî ìíîãîå îáúÿñíÿåò. 

ß âåðíóëà åìó óñìåøêó.

«Ãàððè… ß» - ÿ ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è îáëèçíóëà ãóáû, ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî åãî ëèöî âñåãî â äþéìå îò ìîåãî. «Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ». – Ñêàçàëà ÿ åëå ñëûøíî.

Îí íå ñïðîñèë. Îí çíàë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ÿ èçâèíÿëàñü çà òî, ÷òî îáâèíÿëà åãî â òîì, ÷òî îí íå çíàåò ìåíÿ. Êîãäà îí îêàçàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî çíàë. Ãàððè ïîæåâàë ãóáó. «Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå. Òû òîæå ïðîñòè ìåíÿ».

ß çàïðàâèëà âîëîñû çà óõî, çàòåì îïóñòèëà ðóêó è ïîïûòàëàñü ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó. «Ïåðåìèðèå?» - ñïðîñèëà ÿ ñ íàèãðàííîé ñåðü¸çíîñòüþ.

Ãàððè ñ äåëîâèòî ïîæàë ìîþ ðóêó è íàïûùåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ: «Ïåðåìèðèå».

È òóò óæå ìû íå ñìîãëè ñäåðæèâàòü óëûáêè. Áîëåå òîãî, ìû èñòåðè÷íî ñìåÿëèñü, äåðæàñü çà æèâîòû. Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âñ¸ ýòî î÷åíü ñìåøíî.

«Ïî÷åìó… ìû…ñìå¸ì…ñÿ?» - âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ Ãàððè ìåæäó õèõèêàíüåì, âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà ðóêàâîì.

«Ïîíÿòèÿ… íå èìåþ!» - ÿ ïûòàëàñü âûòåðåòü ñë¸çû. Æèâîò ñâîäèëî îò íàïðÿæåííîãî ñìåõà.

Âñêîðå ìû âíîâü îáðåëè ñåðü¸çíûå ëèöà. ß âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâó: «Î Áîæå. Êàê äàâíî ìåíÿ òàê íå ïðîáèâàëî».

Äûõàíèå Ãàððè âíîâü ñòàëî íîðìàëüíûì, åãî ëèöî áûëî ñ÷àñòëèâûì, íî âîò ÷òî-òî â ãëàçàõ… ãðóñòü? ß íå ñìîãëà ïîíÿòü.

«Ìåíÿ òîæå» - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

È ìû ñòîÿëè òàì, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ãëàçà äðóã äðóãó, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â äóøè, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ýòî íå ñòàëî íåâûíîñèìûì. ß ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íå åãî ãóáû. Ëåã÷å íå ñòàëî. 

«Äàâàé,» - ñêàçàëà ÿ íåîæèäàííî. «Íàäî íàéòè Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó, ïîêà îíè íå ïåðåáèëè äðóã äðóãà». – ñêàçàëà ÿ ñî çëîé óñìåøêîé.

«Î, ýòî âñåãäà âåñåëî» - ñêàçàë îí âðåäíûì ãîëîñîì.

ß çàñìåÿëàñü è, ñõâàòèâ åãî çà ðóêó, ïîáåæàëà ê äîìó. ß íå äîëæíà áûëà êàñàòüñÿ åãî, íî êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ïîäîáíîå ïðîèñõîäèëî, ìåíÿ ñëîâíî òîêîì áèëî. È ýòî ïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå, çàìå÷ó.

***

«×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êàê äâà ÷åëîâåêà, ñêðûâàþùèå ñâîè ÷óâñòâà äðóã îò äðóãà â òå÷åíèè _øåñòè ëåò_, ìîãóò ñòàòü òàêèìè áåçóìíûìè» - ñêàçàëà ÿ ñåðäèòî.

Ãàððè ôûðêíóë ïîçàäè ìåíÿ è ÿ íå ñìîãëà íå óëûáíóòüñÿ. Ìû âìåñòå øàãàëè ê äîìó è ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, áóäòî ìû ñíîâà ñòàðûå äðóçüÿ. Ýòî áûëî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ëþáîé ïîäàðîê íà ðîæäåñòâî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðûëàñü ò¸ìíî-áóðîé êðàñêîé, à Ðîí íàñóïèëñÿ: «Çíàåòå, â íàøåì äîìå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîäóøåê, êîòîðûìè ìîæíî â ìåíÿ êèäàòüñÿ».

Ãàððè çàñìåÿëñÿ. «Íó, ÿ çàìåòèë Äæèííè âîçëå äåðåâà è ðåøèë, ÷òî íàì ñëåäóåò ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ è îñòàâèòü âàñ îäíèõ».

ß áûñòðî ïîäàâèëà áóðíóþ ðåàêöèþ íà «Ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ñ Äæèííè».

«Ìû òîæå çàìåòèëè!» - ñêàçàë Ðîí, íî âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ãîâîðèëî «Âîçëå êàêîãî-êàêîãî äåðåâà?»

ß îáìåíÿëàñü ñ Ãàððè âçãëÿäàìè. «Êîíå÷íî» - ñêàçàëà ÿ.

Ìû âûøëè èç ãîñòèíîé è ïðîøëè íà êóõíþ, äàâàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü Ãåðìèîíå ñ Ðîíîì âíîâü ïîññîðèòüñÿ. Êóõíÿ áûëà îôîðìëåíà âî âñåõ òðàäèöèÿõ Ðîæäåñòâà, ïå÷¸íûå ïèðîãè àðîìàòíî ïàõëè. ß âäîõíóëà. ß ëþáëþ íàø äîì â Ðîæäåñòâî.

ß óñëûøàëà øóì èç ãîñòèíîé, è ìû ñ Ãàððè ñêðèâèëè ëèöà. «ß ïîíÿòü íå ìîãó, ïî÷åìó îíè íå ïåðåñòàíóò…»

Ãàððè îáëèçíóë ãóáû è âûäàë êîðîòêèé ë¸ãêèé ñìåøîê, ïîñìîòðåë ìíå ïðèñòàëüíî â ãëàçà è ñêàçàë: «Ïîéìè ýòî»

***


End file.
